Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Vote for Adminship
This is the page where you can vote for someone who deserves to be a sysop. If selected by popular vote, the user(s) selected will be promoted by one of our bureaucrats. Rules *Be civilized. No rude or impolite comments. *Do not make up new accounts to vote for someone. This will result in disqualification if discovered. *Sign your username with four ~'s like on a talk page. *The person you vote for should be regularly active and have been on the wiki for at least a month. They should also have at least 500 edits. *You are allowed to nominate yourself, but you are not permitted to vote in that occasion. How to Nominate Please post your nominee like this below the "Nominees" section: That person's name *Why you think they deserve it. *Your signature. (~~~~) Voting Rollback Jman 98~ I've been here for a little less then a year, and I don't think I deserve to be a Sysop or B'crat. I have been trying my best at helping out the community for as much as I can. Now I will be honust and say many other users probably deserve it more then I do, but I'll do my 1000% best either way. I know that I'm new and I am asking for more then I can chew, but I will NOT lie to you guys, I will report vandels if I see them, I will report innappropriate pages and word, I will help out the wiki any way I can. Actually, I'll will do that stuff anyways. No, I can't be a Sysop or a B'crat because I don't deserve it, I just at least want to be a rollback. I hope you all can see where I'm coming from. ~Bow Chika Bow Wow~ ~Jman 98~ 19:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) For Against #Sorry to say, but I am against you becoming a rollback. This is nothing personal, just that you haven't been that active your whole time here. Neither have I, but you don't even have half as many edits as me (we joined at the same time). You should report vandals anyway and already be doing many things to help the wiki. The ONLY privlade a rollback gets is undoing edits quickly. Anyone can undo edits. And you spelling (honust; vandels; innappropriate) could do with a tone up. So, to sum up, I have nothing against you, I just don't think you should be rollback. :) --''ThatDevil '' 06:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #like TDG said its not about you, its just you havn't had much experience in the side of vandalism undo's and reports as well as time spent ont he wiki, I think that the position of sysop could be good for you later on in your career as an editor 'Shadowmaster' I have been here since ancient times (I can't recall when I joined, because my first edit was deleted), so, here I am, demanding some kind of advanced status. Adminship is not suited for me, because I am partially inactive and I would likely block every single user on this wiki after going insane with power. I am dedicated to getting rid of vandalism, and the status of rollback would help me revert vandalism for those sneaky vandals who always make multiple edits so no ordinary user can undo it with a single click of a button. Don't vote for me if I'm just your friend, though. Think it over, and decide whether I would handle this responsibility well or not. Shadowmaster out. Shadowmaster For #I support this and I think you're ready for this. Toa Fairon AWA) 20:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] # indeed those vandals are ticking me off [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Against #You joined Feb, 21st. The date goes by account creation on this site, not first edit. There isn't that many vandals now days. But some users do make pointless-spamlike edits. More edits form you would be good before becoming a rollback. --''ThatDevil '' 07:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #I most certainly have nothing against you, Shadowmaster, so forgive me when I say I really don't see that much vandalism reversion going on. (Please correct me if I'm wrong.) No offense, but I'm not sure if you're the best person for this job. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] SubAqua I've been on this wiki for over a year now, I believe. I kind of have the staus of old dude now, and I thought I could contribute a bit more to this wiki, by becoming a rollback. I am not that good at coding and such, but I have a pretty good grammar, and a sense of justice. I will undo any bad edit I find on my path and I will report every guy that tries to vandalize this site. If asked, I can even proof-read your article to check it on grammar and such. I hope you guys think wisely about this, and ONLY vote for me if you think thatI am up to the task. --SubAqua 11:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Administrator 'Toa Fairon AWA)' I've been here for over a year, and I've been trying to do as much as I could to help the community, as well as that I DO have experience as a sysop on 5 other wikis, running 4 of them, and seeing as Slice and J97 and CB live at other parts of the world (USA for J97 and Slice, Australia for CB) I can be active at the times that those are inactive, and I'm sure I can handle sysop powers, as I know about the MediaWiki namespace, the blocking system, and more. Toa Fairon AWA) 16:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC) For #Yes I think he would make a great admin as I've said in the past [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Is Epic!! #I have nothing against making you a sysop. You have shown your willingness to take part in community issues and clearly deserve it. Although your dislike of the Wikia staff may present a bit of a problem... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #'Jareroden97' 18:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #Go for it! ~Jman 98~ 19:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #I support you. --''ThatDevil '' 06:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #I did always find you worthy of becoming admin sometimes. Not because of our friendship, but your excellent work. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #He has good experience to be an administrator, and from what I've seen, he's also friendly and considerate, important traits an admin must have. You have my vote, Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins #Agreed. Kayos94 12:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Against Well in a few months I will have been on this wiki for two years, made many edits a large quantity of which were to help the community, including working on the improvement drive. I also have undone and reported acts of vandalism as well as nominating pages for deletion, as an admin I would be able to, as you all know, do these things with out contacting an admin. I have been on this wiki longer than both slicer and Jareroden97 both of whom are great admins, now I'm not saying that you have to be here for a time to be good but I think experience helps. I know I acted like rahi dung at the last vote but I was in a foreign country without food on me and my blood sugar was spiking (which causes problems for me) and I think that you can all agree to give me a second chance, but I understand if you don't, my apologies to Shadowmaster and slice. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] For #Again, there's no reason why you shouldn't be one. You've taken part more than once in things that affect everyone here, and I trust you well enough. I'm not entirely sure you'll be up to all the challenges of being a sysop, but I'm sure you will become so. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #'Jareroden97' 18:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #You surely deserve it BG, you're a great user and a helper in the community. Toa Fairon AWA) 19:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #You deserve it! ~Jman 98~ 19:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #Woot - I've been here longer than you. Jokes. You have deserved it (look at your edit count!) and I think you will be a responsible administrator. I am definately voting for you. --''ThatDevil '' 07:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] #Again, agreed. Kayos94 12:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Against Well, I'm a pretty active guy (on every day). I've been editing for almost a year, and have over 4,000 edits. I've worked with many different users on this site in the past, and I run three wikis. I have reported acts of vandalism, know how to use MediaWiki, and the blocking system. I have no problems with the wikia staff, and know how to run wikis pretty well. Varkanax39 17:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) For #Once again, I see no reason why you shouldn't be a sysop. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #'Jareroden97' 18:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #Same reason as to BG - Toa Fairon AWA) 19:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #Good work on edits man. I support you for admin anywhere you go! :) --''ThatDevil '' 07:06, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #Go for it! ~Jman 98~ 07:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #You are indefinitely worthy of this position. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] #You my friend may go, walk into the light, and assume the position you were born to complete [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] #'Kayos94 12:17, December 15, 2010 (UTC)' Against I am requesting administrator status because I have been on this wiki for almost two years and I know allot about coding and most of Wikia's secrets. I have been a bit- who am I kidding? I have been inactive for a long period of time (I don't know how long though :P) but have came back and resigned. But, as I am active on three other wikis, visiting this one is just too easy. Although I will not continue to make MOCs, I have announced that I am going re-write my stories (ref 1) and maintain the wiki. What better way to maintain than be an admin? Now, before you decide, already three more users are likely to become admins. That makes a total of 5 (minus Slice 'cause he will be going in the future). 6 with me. I actual was going to request rollback, but I thought, "Hey! Why not go all in and try for admin?" So, if I don't get administrator status, I will understand and go for rollback. And did you know I went for admin status two years ago with Ids? - Now there's some trivia. --''ThatDevil '' 07:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) For # TDG you've been like a role model since I joined the wiki (at least until you left) and I really belive thatvandalism needs to be stoped and vandals need to be banned (if you herd about the crazy counter-strike nerd/knife guy than you'll know that people on this website for spiteful purposes are a threat. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Against Bureaucrat For #longest member that is an active admin and great at his job of admin, we will need a bureaucrat when slicer leaves and I think he is a great fit [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] #Aye. He deserves it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 17:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #'Jareroden97' 18:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #He deserves it ~Jman 98~ 19:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #Exactly fits the role of B'crat and is a great user, helper, and admin, not one reason not to support him. - Toa Fairon AWA) 19:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #Shadowmaster approves of this user. Shadowmaster 19:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #'Varkanax39' 19:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #Let's try and get the WHOLE WIKI to vote for him. Jokes. Although the whole wiki would. --''ThatDevil '' 07:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) #Give me one good reason for him not to be a bureaucrat! user:starkiller510 distraction! 15:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) #You all are right, he deserves it completely! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 17:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) #I don't need to say anything else...SubAqua 19:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Against